


废稿一则

by NotoriousSpacePirate



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Female! Der Tod, Multi, Very slight Rudolf/Mary, slight Elisabeth/Der Tod
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotoriousSpacePirate/pseuds/NotoriousSpacePirate
Summary: 这篇真的拖了太久了……草草写完，最后几节转折得很硬，但我不会再修了。“皇储殿下，您会名垂青史。您的理念会被予以理解；后人会把您的名字传唱；您会在心爱之人的怀中幸福地死去。”
Relationships: Elisabeth von Österreich-Ungarn | Elisabeth of Bavaria/Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn, Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	废稿一则

皇储殿下，您会名垂青史。她附在鲁道夫的耳边轻声道，金色的及肩短发刺得他脖子有点痒：您的理念会被予以理解；后人将会把您的名字传唱；您会在心爱之人的怀中幸福地死去。

我可以把这理解为奉承吗？鲁道夫略微侧身避开那些恼人的细丝。我不信这些无凭之辞。证明给我看，现在就带我飞跃至百年后的未来，把血变成水，把皇冠和权杖变成废铁一堆——如果以上您都做不到，那只能说明您和那个叫巴斯蒂安的家伙一样是个装神弄鬼的骗子。

倘若我果真是个骗子呢？她伏在鲁道夫的肩上笑得花枝乱颤：您会把我赶出去吗？

鲁道夫这次转过身仔细打量着她。她的头发原来比他想象的要长，只是被精心编成了复杂而古怪的造型——当然，远没有皇后的编发复杂；她画着很浓的妆，任何虔诚的基督徒见了她的嘴都会划十字；却穿着一条款式简单的黑裙子，与她的妆容极不相称。

但除这些以外——她是个美人，这点毋庸置疑。

这要看您对“赶出去”的定义。鲁道夫牵过她的手献上一吻：您愿意同我共度春宵吗，小姐？

他们甚至都没能挨到酒店。鲁道夫扶着她上了马车，却被她一把拽进了车厢内——她的力气出人意料地大——他一个踉跄跌坐到坐垫上，车身甚至摇晃了一下，她提起裙摆跨坐到鲁道夫的身上，他的手扶上她的大腿，这才发现她甚至没穿衬裤。真是个婊子。

他翻身把她压在了另一侧车厢内壁上。她一直在笑：她的牙不太整齐，鲁道夫想道，但这并不妨碍她笑得肆无忌惮。他手忙脚乱地解开裤子；她的腿缠上他的腰；马车开始前进了。

老天啊，她下面湿得要命。鲁道夫把阴茎稍稍抽出来了一些，然后再次挺入，一边暗自祈祷不要弄脏自己的裤子；而她笑着，喘息着，揽过鲁道夫的脖颈想要吻他。他侧头避过，于是她的唇擦过他的颧骨：太棒了，没想到先弄脏的是脸。你的口红是什么做的？他用袖子胡乱抹了一把脸，在布料上留下暗色的痕迹。

蟒蛇鳞粉、蛤蟆汗和山羊胆汁[1]。她压低嗓子在鲁道夫耳边说道，然后趁他愣神时狠狠咬上他的唇，后者在她的唇舌间尝到血的咸腥味和曼陀罗的甜香。她松了口，大笑着，但笑声很快又变成了呻吟声，因为鲁道夫报复性地加快了动作的速度。

她根本没有想过要掩盖自己的声音。车夫说不定听到了。鲁道夫用牙叼住她绑在颈间的丝带，轻轻往外扯。殿下，您想要谋杀我吗？她咳嗽了两声，笑道。

但我也没有想过。方才的那番话似乎太过露骨了些——他把她的腿捞到了肩上——兴许是招魂聚会上点的熏香让人脑子不清醒。她可能会去向塔菲告密。但她能猜到我话中真意吗？就算她能，塔菲会听信一个占卜师（或别的术士？他们都是一丘之貉。）的话吗？然而骗术师最擅长的就是摆弄人心……

马车突然停下，鲁道夫一时重心不稳，他的性器在她体内进得更深了些许，这使得她又发出一声高亢的呻吟……该死。他听见车夫说：殿下，我们到了。

显然，他的担心完全是无稽之谈。尽职的车夫根本没有意识到他身后正发生着什么。鲁道夫气恼地捋了一把散乱的头发，她在他的耳边咯咯直笑。我改主意了！他对车夫喊道，去美术馆转一圈，或者随便别的什么地方。别停下来。

她的双腿再次缠上他的腰。别停下来，永远别停。

——————————————————

自那以后他们时不时地会见面。一开始通常是在某个酒店，后来干脆约在她的住处；她甚至给鲁道夫配了一把钥匙，方便他随时造访。

你就不怕我趁你不在入室行窃？鲁道夫随手将那支黄铜制的小东西扔到他堆在椅子上的衣物里，又把手搭上她的腰。

我不认为皇储殿下会看上我这间陋室里的任何东西。她咬咬他的鼻尖——她总是喜欢咬他——刚才被他揉乱的头发像纱帘般垂落到他的脸侧，阳光从中透过，被滤得稀碎：除非皇储殿下有恋物癖。

你说得对。鲁道夫大笑道：我可能会偷了你的内衣拿去泡茶。

那我就只能像那些最廉价的妓女一样，裙子底下什么都不穿了。当我占卜时，客人都不会再看我的牌，而是一个劲儿盯着我的奶子，脑中思考着这个婊子是否还有些什么别的见不得光的副业。

我想你也不会介意扩展一门副业。鲁道夫吻着她的颈侧，一边试图解开她的束胸：而我会成为你的第一个客户。

能进出自如后鲁道夫的造访频率就高了许多，他们经常一进屋就做爱，从下午做到晚上，第二天早上一睁眼就又开始做，来不及吃饭，从床头的篮子里随手抓一把干果塞进嘴里，被咸得呸呸吐舌头；但直到有一天他从一堆团成团的废稿、一支几乎写秃了的羽毛笔和一叠他带来的《新维也纳报》中抬起头，对着自己制造出的一片狼藉发了一会儿呆，才意识到自己多了一位长期的情妇。

这版也不行，甚至连初审都过不了。他把面前的那张草稿纸推远了一些，靠在椅背上长叹了一口气。

灵感枯竭了吗？她端着两杯刚煮好的咖啡走了过来，试图在拥挤不堪的桌面上找出一片空位。她的手伸向那张最新的废稿。

不是你应该看的东西。鲁道夫抢在她之前把那张纸抓起来团成一团，然后接过给他的那杯咖啡嘬了一口。尝起来像煮沸的泔水，他强忍住吐掉的冲动：考虑到自己刚把对方的桌子搞得一团乱，还是不要随便挑刺的好。

为什么？你为你写的东西感到难为情吗？她把咖啡放在了空出来桌面上，开始研究一份报纸的头版。尤里乌斯·菲利克斯这个名字念起来倒是很上口。

难为情的不是我。事实上，我写文章就是为了让某些人感到难为情……但是又不能让他们恼羞成怒。这个度很难把握。

他开始把桌上的纸团都扫进废纸篓。但她说的对，那些废稿对他絮语着：你确实会为你写的东西感到羞耻——在那两个人面前。

尤利乌斯·菲利克斯只是个无足轻重的小人物。写一些激进的文章，试图引起上层社会的注意，自以为激起了一些水花，却不知道君主的剑就悬在他的头顶，随时可能落下……

是吗？如果我是他，比起杞人忧天，我更可能会在审判日来临之前尽情享用最后的盛宴。她跨坐到鲁道夫的大腿上，开始对付他的衬衣扣子。

现在？现在不行。我满手都是墨水。

我不在意这个。她拉过鲁道夫的右手，将食指含进嘴里；她的口腔温度比平时更高，兴许是因为那该死的咖啡。咖啡的毒性可比墨水强多了。你今晚留下来过夜吗？

那也不行。

为什么？她嬉笑着，轻咬他的手指：我的殿下另有新欢了？

当然不是。但你要那样想的话，我也拦不了你……鲁道夫的目光越过她，望向窗外逐渐西斜的太阳：

因为皇后回了维也纳。

——————————————————

我已经开始后悔回来了。他刚走到伊丽莎白身旁，就听到她这样抱怨道：你听到他们都在谈论些什么了吗？近一周的天气如何，谁跳了多少支舞，谁家的女儿又嫁给了哪个足可做他父亲的公爵……真不知道他们为什么能把这些无聊的事情聊出花来。而且，就在现在！他们还在聊！

什么？我可不懂鹅的语言。鲁道夫佯装困惑道。

他们都笑了。你有烟吗？伊丽莎白一手撑在扶手上，扭头看着他。

有倒是有，不过我不确定你是否会喜欢这种味道。鲁道夫从大衣口袋里摸出两支烟和一盒火柴，递给伊丽莎白一支。她叼着烟凑过来。这太近了——何不更近一些？于是他也把烟放在嘴里，点上，然后甩灭了火柴，低头，用点燃的那一端碰上伊丽莎白的那根。他能感觉到伊丽莎白疑惑的目光：但我不打算解释，妈妈，你将永远不会知道。一点微暗的火在他们之间燃起。

怎么样？他们肩并肩靠在露台的大理石扶手上，身后宴会厅里的喧闹一时间似乎遥不可闻。

鲁道夫，你的品味糟透了。她皱着眉吐出一口烟：不过我想我能习惯。

你并不需要习惯……我以后想必也不会有多少给你递烟的机会。鲁道夫忍不住道。

一阵尴尬的沉默。他们呼出的尼古丁被晚间的风裹挟着飘入更深的夜色。伊丽莎白猛吸了一口烟，突然开口道：要不要去皇宫剧院看戏？听说他们最近排了一出大受好评的新戏，女主演据说是个美人。现在就赶去的话，说不定还能赶上第一幕的最后十几分钟。

她的眼中闪过一丝狡黠的光。一瞬间鲁道夫的脑子里闪过了一些根本不可能发生的画面：他和伊丽莎白在黑暗中穿过观众席——不是皇室成员的专属包厢，而是普通的观众席——为了避免走失而手挽着手。然后他听见身后的喧闹声逐渐大了起来。那些画面消失了。

妈妈，我们不能就这样一走了，那太失礼了。你知道，我们的一举一动都被全世界的人看在眼里。

当心。她警告道：别人若不让我干某件事情，我马上就干。

鲁道夫不知道该说些什么。他看见伊丽莎白的鬓角有一缕头发垂落了下来，便伸手帮她别到耳后。只要把手再下移几寸就可以掐住她的脖子，他想。有时候我是多么地痛恨你那满不在乎的神情……

他收回了手。我们离开太久了，他装出一幅不经意的语气道：爸爸或许在找你。我都能听见他的脚步声了。

他转过身，伊丽莎白在他的身后嗤笑了一声：你的父亲？呵……剩下的话被吹散在风里。

鲁道夫大步走回了宴会厅，拖过一张椅子在角落里一屁股坐下，给自己倒了杯红酒，一饮而尽，然后又倒了一杯；四周的人纷纷投来诧异的目光，但他浑然不觉；直到人群向两边分开，弗兰茨·约瑟夫走到他的面前，看看他指间夹着的烟，又看看他另一只手端着的酒杯，为他的失态皱了皱眉，然后问：你母亲呢？

什么？鲁道夫愕然抬头：她没有回来么？

他几乎是冲到了露台上，那里一个人也没有；他又跌跌撞撞地下了楼梯，楼前的空地上也没有停着马车。他像无头苍蝇一般沿着花坛转了几圈，正要接受伊丽莎白已经走得无影无踪的事实，却感觉踩到了一个异样的凸起：他移开脚，一截抽剩的烟头出现在地面上。

不远处的柏树林里，一截白色的衣角一闪而过。鲁道夫快步追上去，却在仅剩十几米距离的时候骤然停步，因为眼前正发生的这一幕几乎让他忘记呼吸——

他的母亲、奥地利的皇后背靠着一棵树龄大概有几百年的柏树，从他的角度只能看见她的一部份背影，拖地的裙摆和盘得整齐的棕发；而和她在一起的还有另一个女人，黯淡的月光下，那头金发刺痛了他的眼睛。

那个女人吻了她。

宴会结束后鲁道夫提着一瓶酒去了她的地方。他掏出她给他的钥匙，试了几次却都没插进钥匙孔——他喝得太多了。于是他抄起酒瓶砸向门锁，瓶身爆裂开来，深红色的液体溅满了木板门，也溅了他一身，顺着大衣滴滴答答往下淌。他摸了一下湿漉漉的门锁：是开的，就好像她从未锁过。

他进了屋，第一次真正留意起屋内的陈设：床对面的架子上摆满了瓶瓶罐罐，里面装着他说不出名字的香料；角落里有一个木箱，里面养着一只看上去已经活了几十年的蜥蜴，正从一小片猴子头骨中喝水；他打开衣柜，扒开五颜六色的假发、面纱和面具，在衣柜的最深处发现了一堆小物件，瓷盘、徽章、相片……等等等等。他的母亲在这些廉价商品锃光瓦亮的表面上朝他微笑。

他随手拿了一幅相框摆在桌面上，然后在黑暗中坐下，开始给他随身携带着的左轮手枪上膛——最近他总是带着这把枪——他的手有些抖，有时子弹掉到地上，又被他拾起装进膛中。全部上好后就退膛重新开始。

她直到临近天亮时才回来，看上去得意极了。我看见你都对我的门干了什么了，她来回拉动了两下那扇可怜的门对他道，你知道你这是私闯民宅吧？

我并没有砸坏它，你根本就没锁门。

仍然是私闯民宅。但她看上去并没有要追究的意图；她转着圈来到桌前，想要把他拉起来，鲁道夫没有让她得逞，她倒也不在意，径自绕着桌子跳起她自编的舞蹈，口中哼唱着《爱情像一只狂放不羁的小鸟》[2]。

你看上去不像一个吉卜赛人[3]。

我不是。她拿起那副被鲁道夫摆在桌面上的相框：怎么，想妈妈了？她调笑道：你们应该昨晚才见过。

不错，而你也见到她了。他把最后一枚子弹装进膛中。我猜皇后的仰慕者总是无孔不入。你接近她有什么目的？

接近她？不要用那么可疑的词，这只是工作而已，而她是我的客户。好不容易才钓到这么一条大鱼……我们的皇后对神秘学很感兴趣。要我说，从某种角度上讲，她才像是个吉卜赛人呢。

她绕到他身后，将头枕在他的肩上：勇敢的小鲁道夫，总是想要保护他的母亲……她轻笑着，一缕栗色长发落到他的胸前。他睁大了眼睛。

你讨厌吉卜赛人吗，鲁道夫？皇后对他耳语道。

下一秒，椅子被掀翻在地板上，发出一声巨响；鲁道夫把她贯倒在地，枪口指着她的额头。她的长发以一种十分华丽的方式在地板上铺散开来。

我想你的担心不无道理，皇后的仰慕者里确实有些危险人物。她用伊丽莎白的脸扯出一个嘲讽的笑容：但你觉得我会怕死吗，鲁道夫？

我并不觉得。鲁道夫平静地说道，但是我可以现在就把你的腿打断——或许直接打断你的脊柱？他握着枪的手移向她的小腹。然后我再射杀我自己。刚刚进来的时候看到那两个在大门口的路灯下看报的人没有？那是塔菲的密探，只要听到第一声枪响就会赶上来。你猜等他们破门而入，看到倒在血泊里的我们两个，他们会第一时间救治你吗？不，他们的首要事务是想出把这件丑闻掩盖过去的办法——到了明天，全世界的报纸头条都会是奥地利的皇太子被一个女巫射杀，哪怕事实再明显不过。等待你将会是无期徒刑。我猜，你这种人是一天牢狱生活也受不了的……

但我恰恰相反。他换上一副轻松的语调：我就在牢狱中长大，现在就放弃这种生活也不会有什么损失。

冰冷的枪口用力抵上她的腹部。

她的笑容消失了：鲁道夫，你喝多了。她试图推开鲁道夫，却被他扼住了脖子；我是个扶乩者，偶尔也干点招魂和诅咒之类的活，她哑着嗓子道，只需要一些无害的小把戏，我就能让人们看到他们想看到的东西——她的手在他面前轻轻一挥，她便又是她了；再一挥，她又变成了皇后。你看，我不能把血变成水，但我可以给把你最狂妄和荒诞的梦境都呈献给你……你甚至可以认为这就是现实。让人信服就是我的工作。

皇后的手抚上他的脸颊。在梦中寻找慰藉不是罪过，鲁道夫，伊丽莎白轻声说道，要知道最痛苦莫过于清醒。

他们又僵持了一会儿，直到旭日初升，清晨的第一缕阳光透过深色窗帘的缝隙照到鲁道夫的脸上，她看见他仿佛疲惫极了。他俯下身来，似乎是想要亲吻她：尽管拥抱你的梦吧，鲁道夫，她柔声道，搂住他的后颈将他拉近自己。

他在他们的唇离相触还不到一寸的时候停了下来，然后放开了她，站起身。

以后不要再这么做。他厌倦地说，一边拾起被同椅子一齐掀到地上的大衣，试图从口袋里找出什么东西，结果只摸出了一堆捏碎了的烟草和纸片。操，他低声咒骂了一句，披上大衣就打算出门。

你不是那种自律到会要求自己时刻保持清醒的人。她从背后拥住鲁道夫：我见过你用吗啡。为何拒绝我？

因为我母亲不会那样笑。他叹口气，简短地应道：有些事情即使在梦里也是不会改变的。

鲁道夫轻轻挣开她，走到了门口，却又像是想起了什么似的转过身来，举起枪瞄准了她；后者戒备地弓起身，像一只被惹毛的猫科动物。

开玩笑的。他耸耸肩，然后开枪打中了摆在桌面上的装有皇后相片的相框：我恐怕你得花点时间应付一下楼下的那两位好先生了，希望他们不会以侮辱皇室成员的罪名把你抓起来。

他快步下了楼。

——————————————————

鲁道夫大病一场。官方对外界的说法是风湿和膀胱炎症——但事实上人人皆知他的病因和他放荡的私生活有关。自那天早上与她分别后他就一直刻意躲着她，恢复了和妓女鬼混的日子，但奇怪的是愈是把自己投入到声色犬马中他就愈容易想到她，或许她确实会几手巫术，他在吻玛丽的时候想到：或许她的存在本身就是不合理的。他看着玛丽，后者天真地闭着眼，就像一位天使，他却看见那女巫的脸与天使渐渐重合。为什么我走到哪里都逃不过那两个女人？

是表姐介绍他俩认识的。他亲爱的家人们并没有予以他的病情太多的关注，皇后忙着张罗小女儿的婚事，史蒂芬妮也早已与他疏远——当然，她完全有理由这样做；而玛丽年轻且有活力，更重要的是她愿意陪着他这个大病初愈虚弱得仿佛风一吹就会倒下、经不起太多娱乐活动的人消磨时光。她很体贴，或许有些太过体贴了。

如果我再去妓院，你会和我一起去么？他曾半开玩笑半认真地问她。

哦那当然，我会去找你的。她毫不犹豫地答道。

无论我去哪里，你都想要与我同行么？

是的。

那如果我要死了，你会陪我一起去死么？他收起嬉笑的神情正色道。

玛丽直视着他的眼睛：是的，我愿意和你一起去死。但为什么突然谈起这种话题，你觉得你就要死了？难道你又病了么？

鲁道夫一时失语。又病了？不，他……

你的病就没好过。她摆弄着手里的塔罗牌，头也不抬地说道：你从出生起就已经重病缠身，你们所有人都一样。

你说话像我妈。他懒得转头去看她，尽管他丝毫没料到她会出现在他的床前。他的头很疼。

是你母亲让我来的。她很担心你的身体，请求我为你占卜——

你骗人。

——希望知道你能不能在你妹妹订婚之前恢复到能下床走动的程度。

哦，那就很有可能了。鲁道夫躺在床上翻了个白眼：告诉她放心吧，我是不会错过瓦莱丽的大喜事的，除非她和她亲爱的小弗兰茨打算一直磨蹭到下个世纪，或者我在那之前意外死掉了……

他突然打住话头，用手肘费力地撑起上半身，趴在床边剧烈咳嗽了起来；她放下手中的塔罗牌平静地看着他。

你要水吗？

谢谢。他接过水杯喝了一口，又盖上被子躺下，两眼盯着昏暗的天花板：而且你不是已经为我占卜过了吗？结果我还记得清清楚楚。我会名留青史；世人终会理解我；我会在我心爱之人的怀中幸福的死去。怎么，你现在要变卦了吗？

你的未来已不会改变。她从塔罗牌里抽出一张扔到鲁道夫身上，他略微抬起头看了一眼。是命运之轮。

他有气无力地笑了一下：但你说，我要如何去实现你的预言？我父亲根本不让我干政，我的一举一动都受到监视，现在我感觉我快要死了，而我爱的人在何处呢？何时我才能……他的声音越来越低，最后几不可闻。

她握住他垂在床边的手。他的手滚烫充血，掌心湿黏，而她的手冰凉。

快了，鲁道夫，就快了，她说。

快了，就快了。他对玛丽这样说道。

——————————————————

马上就要新年了，而他刚刚在皇后的怀里痛哭了一场。这丢人极了。不是每个三十岁的已婚男人都会扑到母亲的怀里哭得像个孩子的，更何况这是在圣诞节，他母亲才过完她的五十一岁生日。伊丽莎白被他的这一举动搞得手足无措，不停地问他发生了什么，怎么回事，他却只顾着抽噎没能答上话；等他稍微平复了情绪，打算站起来时却脚下一软，差点把伊丽莎白扑倒在地；而刚刚照相的时候瓦莱丽悄悄告诉他他的眼睛还是肿的，这让这一切都变得更糟糕。

现在他们互相道了晚安准备各自回房睡觉了。他故意磨磨蹭蹭，拖到餐厅里只剩下他和伊丽莎白两个人。他看着伊丽莎白的背影，张了张嘴：他想说他想说我把给你的生日礼物放在了圣诞树下，想说我已经走投无路，想说现在我比任何时候都需要你的支持……

但最终他只是颤着嗓子说了一句：伊丽莎白，能不能跟我来[4]？

皇后回过头不解地看着他。怎么了，鲁道夫？你今晚真的很奇怪。

皇后的法语不好，他想起来了。他为这个罕见的荒诞局面爆发出一阵神经质的笑声，过了好久才渐止，伊丽莎白的脸上久违地出现了一丝担忧的神情；然后他收起笑容，说没什么，祝你圣诞快乐，晚安，妈妈。

圣诞快乐。她探究地打量着他：你真的没事吗，鲁道夫？

我现在感觉好极了。他张开双臂：你能再拥抱我一下吗，妈妈？那样我就好得不能再好了。

于是她走上前来抱住他。鲁道夫将她用力拥入怀中，像是想要把她揉进肋骨里似的；老天啊，她可真是太瘦了。谢谢，他在伊丽莎白的耳边轻声说道。

他转身走入黑暗中。

——————————————————

她赤着脚走进梅耶林的卧室，跳过横七竖八地摆在地上的空酒瓶、绕过散落的信纸和报纸，在一片狼藉的床上找到了鲁道夫。玛丽躺在他的身旁，即使从她头两侧的创口中流出的血已经完全染红了身下的寝具，她看上去仍像一位天使；鲁道夫半坐在墙头，举起酒杯向她致意：早上好。要来一杯白兰地么？

不了，在这里我得尽量少活动，以免留下任何能让条子给我安上蓄意谋杀皇储及其情人的罪名的痕迹。她轻手轻脚地走到床边，鲁道夫看着她摇了摇头，又给自己斟上一杯白兰地，抿了一口；然后猛地伸手拽住她的金发迫使她低头，吻住她，将酒对着嘴灌了进去。

他松了手，她用手背抹了一下嘴角，抬眼瞪着他。别这么看着我，我马上就要死了。他满不在乎地笑笑：也别再装模作样了，是我杀了玛丽，而在这之后我也会自我了断——但你依旧是我的共犯，从一开始就是。

所以现在怎样？他双手枕在脑后，打量着她的着装：她就像他们初见那天一样穿一袭黑裙，不同的是这次她戴了黑纱（现在被她掀在脑后），就好像在提前为他哀悼一样。我现在几乎可以说是一事无成。这是最后的机会了，你要改变你的预言么？

你知道我不会。

无所谓。我感觉我好像大概明白你的意思了。他笑道：那么，最后再让我做一个甜美的梦如何？我的共犯小姐。

于是她爬上床，跪坐在床头，让鲁道夫将头枕在她的膝上。深栗色的长卷发从她的肩头垂落到她的膝侧、他的脸上，清晨的阳光从发间斑驳透过，似一个个光怪陆离的梦；一开始他还能看清她的脸——她也在笑，依旧是那样肆无忌惮的笑容，嘴角咧出一个对微笑这个词来说有些夸张的弧度，露出她那口不太整齐的牙，皇后就从不那样笑；但随着发丝越来越多地垂落下来，阳光渐渐被遮挡在外，最后他眼前只剩下一片温暖的黑暗。

最后一个问题。我重病卧床不起时，真的是我母亲派你来看我的么？

相信你想相信的，鲁道夫。伊丽莎白用拇指轻轻摩挲着他的脸颊。

好吧。他闭上眼睛，而她轻轻哼唱起了一首摇篮曲。她的嗓音沙哑，但他也没什么可挑剔的了，毕竟他从未听过伊丽莎白唱歌。

一曲终了，她俯下身亲吻鲁道夫的双唇：晚安，我的小王子。

他的手伸向放在身侧的左轮手枪。

——————————————————

她疾步走出梅耶林。在猎宫外的树林里她相信自己看到了鲁道夫的猎友，似乎是叫霍约斯伯爵；不知道对方有没有看见她，但她也没那个时间去确认。她必须尽快赶到维也纳，伊丽莎白那边会需要她的。

她比霍约斯还早一班火车到维也纳。她直接闯进伊丽莎白的房间，那时后者还在上希腊文课，皇后对她的到来显然十分惊讶，现在已经没有任何人能够阻止毁灭的车轮，她喘着气道，然后对一脸茫然的教师点点头示意他们可以继续。

又过了一个小时，霍约斯的到来第二次打断了这堂课。他为皇后带来了她唯一的儿子和一个叫玛丽·维采拉的年轻姑娘的死讯，而皇后从他的第一句话出口时就激动地站了起来，扶手椅被她的动作推远了几寸，和地毯摩擦发出闷响；待到他报告完毕，她已是脸色雪白，眼神呆滞，站立不稳摇摇欲倒。

不要悲伤过度，陛下。她走到伊丽莎白身后，搬开椅子，扶住她对她道：鲁道夫殿下会名垂青史；后人将会把他的名字传唱；他在心爱之人的怀中死去，直到他永阖双眼的那一刻，他都是幸福的。

她把头搁在伊丽莎白的肩上，轻咬她的耳垂。

而您也会如此，她轻声说。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]：捏他了莎士比亚《麦克白》中女巫所唱的歌。其实这篇最初的灵感来源也是麦克白，没想到吧。  
> [2] [3] [4]：梅里美《卡门》。《爱情像一只狂放不羁的小鸟》是卡门改编歌剧里的一首歌，我觉得大家应该都听过；卡门是吉卜赛人，也就是法国人所说的波西米亚人；“伊丽莎白，能不能跟我来？”的原句是何塞对卡门说的“卡门，能不能跟我来（Carmen, voulez-vous venir avec moi?）？”。  
> 其他一些有的没的：  
> 1.“鲁道夫是个最坚定的招魂时尚的反对者，曾写过一本题为《对招魂术说两句话》的小册子并于1882年出版”  
> “1884年奥地利新闻界传出了一则消息，说正是皇太子鲁道夫在一次招魂活动中，揭穿了当时最著名的巫师巴斯蒂安的骗术，使他无地自容”  
> 2.伊丽莎白的女侍从官曾说过在1888年的圣诞夜，“皇太子扑到了母亲的怀里，‘并开始了长时间止不住的抽泣，使得皇后很是吃惊‘。紧接着被叫进圣诞树旁的女侍从官和副官们’都看到了皇室家族成员哭红的眼睛和激动的表情’。”（以上打引号部分均摘自布里姬特·哈曼《不情愿的皇后》）这是鲁道夫和伊丽莎白一起度过的最后一个圣诞节。  
> 3.“勇敢的小鲁道夫，总是想要保护他的母亲”出自2006年的电视电影《奥匈情史》。此外伊丽莎白说的那句“当心，别人若不让我干某件事情，我马上就干”也是捏他了《卡门》。其实本来可以不这么干的，我就是没忍住……偷懒了。  
> 这篇写得我筋疲力尽。鲁道夫和伊丽莎白的选角都不确定是谁，我写他俩用老二不用脑子（……）但这个死神肯定是Máté Kamarás。终于发出来了我可以躺了  
> PS：好孩子不要学鲁道夫哈布斯堡，在马车上显然是骑乘位比较方便（？）


End file.
